Proximity sensors are used to detect the position or location of an object. Various types of proximity sensors are available, including optical, inductive and capacitive sensors.
Optical proximity sensors can employ reflective techniques, for example, to detect the presence or absence of an object in the vicinity of the sensor. A typical technique is to use a light emitting diode (LED) and an optical detector configured in such a way that light emitted from the LED is reflected from an object back to the detector. The light source can be selected so that the light is suitable for detection by the light detector. Thus, for example, the light source can generate light of a frequency that the light detector is best able to detect and that is not likely to be generated by other nearby sources.
Proximity sensor modules sometimes are incorporated into various types of consumer or other electronics products. Manufacturing processes for such products, however, sometimes involve relatively high temperatures that may damage the proximity sensor module when it is integrated into the product or during subsequent manufacturing processes.